Secrets of Love
by insatiable-blathering
Summary: The Greek Gods and Goddesses never visited their children at Camp Half-Blood unless it was important. So, why do they arrive when everything is at peace?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One Plans of Arrival**

_She looked at her room, knowing that she would have to leave it soon to live somewhere else with her mom. She didn't want to go, but she _had _to according to her mother. All of her things were packed and in the moving trucks to fool her neighbors for she knew that the people they'll be living with could just poof it over there._

"_Melanie, are you ready to go?" Her mother asked._

"_I guess so," she replied, turning away from her room._

"_At least you get to live with your father now," she said, hoping to lighten the mood._

"_Get? No, I _have _to live with him," Melanie, the girl, retorted._

"_Melanie," her mother sighed._

"_No, I don't want to live with him," she said, defiance in her voice._

"_Melanie, you have to," her mother said, almost begging._

"_We were so happy before he came and now look at you! You're afraid of what he'll do to you!"_

"_No, I'm afraid of he'll do to you."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_With his temper and yours, anything can happen."

* * *

_

"Percy," Annabeth Chase called to her boyfriend as he was about to go into his cabin. "Chiron wants to see us in the Big House with Mr. D.!" He walked over to her and they walked together to the Big House. "Why do you suppose Chiron wants us?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly looking at her.

"Maybe he has a new quest for us or it could be a guest," she mused as they arrived. It was twilight as they entered the Big House and they first saw Mr. D. lounging on a couch with bowl of grapes as Chiron paced a little.

"Ah, Percy, Annabeth, you're here," Chiron said, looking a tad bit nervous.

"You wanted to see us?" Annabeth said.

"Yes, um, something big is going to happen here soon."

"What is it?" Percy asked curiously.

"Father is going to visit," Mr. D. said, looking somewhat happy.

"Lord Zeus is coming?"

"Along with all the others!" Mr. D. said, somewhat excited.

"And why are you happy?" Chiron asked.

"Because maybe one of them will get mad at one of the campers and kill them! Then, maybe my sentence will be reduced!"

"Why are they coming here?"

"I'm not sure," Chiron sighed. "I'm not even sure how this visit will turn out. I'm just going to need both of you to help me keep everything in controlled."

"Do you know when they arrive?"

"Tomorrow," was all he said as he led them to the door of the Big House.

"Do we need to do any special preparations?" Annabeth asked, the joy of seeing her mom was clearly on her face.

"No, Mr. D. doesn't want there to be any," and he opened the door. "Get a good night's rest and be on your best behavior tomorrow and try to make the others behave also."

"Yes, Chiron," Annabeth said, as they walked out. "I have never seen Chiron nervous before."

"Well, it's not every day the Greek Gods decide to visit their children here," Percy replied.

* * *

**Okay, this is my first ever fic for Percy Jackson and I'm hoping it will turn out the way I want it to! And I'm sorry it's so short. Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two Who is she?**

The good night rest was cut short, however, because of what seemed to be a loud crack of thunder in the middle of the camp. Percy basically rolled out of the bed, taking covers and all, while Annabeth seemed prepared for it. She rushed over to the Poseidon cabin to find Percy still in a state shock and confusion.

"Come one, Percy," she said, pulling him up to his feet, "They're here." They both raced to where everyone was gathering in a giant circle. In the middle of the circle were the Gods and Goddesses. The campers were quite, except for a few who never seen their parents before now. Dionysus came out of the Big House and shoved campers that were in his way.

"Father," he said, greeting Zeus. He nodded to his son and looked at the campers. Beside him was his wife Hera, and a strange girl were in front of them. The others were behind them talking.

"Campers," Chiron announced, getting their attention, "Your godly parent is here for what exactly?" He asked, looking at them.

"That will be announced later on, Chiron," Zeus said, his deep voice resonating. "Are there any questions?" He asked everyone.

"Who is she?" asked a camper, referring to the strange girl.

"Why is it any of your concern?" She retorted. Percy got a good look at her when she lifted her head. She had dark brown almost black hair it looked like in the dim light, but he couldn't tell what color her eyes were.

Zeus gave her a look. "Her name is Melanie and she might stay here at Camp Half-Blood. Any other questions?"

"Can we eat?" A son of Ares asked.

"In a moment, let's have everyone get ready and I guess we'll start the day early," Chiron said, glancing to see if it was okay. Zeus barely nodded his head and everyone went back to their cabins.

* * *

People were wondering if they still had to sacrifice parts of their food to the Gods when they were right here in camp as they made their way to the mess hall pavilion. There was uncertainty until someone said that they would and everyone agreed with them. The Gods sat their children's table. There was no one at Artemis' table and it turns out that she would join them later. Zeus sat his table with Hera and the girl named Melanie.

"Percy," his dad said, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, but who is she?"

"Who? Melanie?" And Percy nodded his head. "You're going to have to ask her."

"But don't you know?"

"Yes, but it's her story to tell." They continued to make small talk as Percy ate. He asked his mom and about how his schooling is going. Percy answered his questions and asked about Tyson. The sun was barely rising as they dismissed the campers to start their activities. He saw Annabeth talking to Melanie and he quickly walked over to the girls.

"Hi, you must be Melanie," he said grinning at her. She barely glanced at him and walked off. "What's her problem?"

"She's not a very social person," Annabeth replied.

"She was talking to you."

"That's because we know each other."

"How?"

"I'll tell you later," and she quickly pecked his cheek before joining her cabin.

"But Annabeth…"

"I promise," she said, turning around to give him a quick smile.

* * *

**I am so sorry about the long wait. I finally had some free time and I thought I would try to write something. Please tell me what I can do to make this better.** **I'm sorry if it's a bad chapter.**


End file.
